Angie and Grandpa (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Joseph fills in for Esther and spends the day with Angie.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy, as always, for the love and encouragement, especially with everything going on. Your thoughtfulness and generosity never ceases to amaze me.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your incredible support and for sticking with us the last three and a half years.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Angie and Grandpa (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Thank you again for coming at the last minute, Dad," Catherine said as she passed a wide awake and cooing Angie to Joseph in the beach house living room.

"No problem at all," he said, smiling at his granddaughter before settling her against his chest so she was facing out. "How is Esther feeling?"

"Not great, poor thing. Hopefully another day of rest and she'll be back on her feet."

"I hope so," he said. He looked down at Angie, bouncing her gently. "And with your great-grandma on her day trip with her senior group and your grandma gone with her, you're stuck with me, kiddo."

Angie kicked and flapped her arms happily, perched on Joseph's arm as he held her securely to his chest.

"Thanks again," Catherine said. "Steve's in court and I have a full slate of meetings, but if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"We'll be fine," he assured her.

She smiled. "I know you will. She just ate, so she'll probably be awake until about 10:30 or 11 and …"

"And sleep for a couple hours because you are such a good sleeper, aren't you, Angie?" he said, grinning down at her. "Just like your mommy was."

Catherine smiled.

"Go," he said, nodding toward the door. "Go change the world. I've got things here."

She smiled, bending briefly to say goodbye to Cammie and Smokey before picking up her briefcase and straightening. "Bye, baby girl," she said, kissing Angie who smiled back, following her mother's movements. "I love you. Have fun with Grandpa." She leaned up to kiss Joseph's cheek. "Love you, Dad. Thanks again."

"Stop thanking me. I'm the lucky one who gets to spend the day with my granddaughter. That's why we're here."

Catherine sighed fondly, her heart full at the sight of her father and her daughter together.

After a final kiss for Angie, she opened the front door. Looking back at them, she smiled and said, "Bye bye, I'll see you later."

Joseph lifted one of Angie's hands in a little wave. "Bye bye." They stood in the doorway and watched as Catherine made her way to the Corvette. Once she was gone, Joseph closed and locked the door.

"Well, Angie," he said, easing her around to face him. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Beside him, Smokey gave a little snuffle and Cammie chuffed as if to remind him of their presence.

Joseph grinned down at them. "Just you and me and the best two dogs in the world," he amended. "What should we do with ourselves today, huh?"

* * *

When Joseph set Angie's playmat down on the floor, he smiled as Cammie immediately herded Smokey back a few feet.

"You know the drill, don't you, Cammie?" he said. "Good girl."

Balancing Angie in one arm, he straightened the mat and then set her down on her tummy. She immediately kicked happily, pushing herself up.

He put a few toys in front of her. "There you go, sweetheart."

Her eyes fixed on the colorful choices and she swatted a hand out in their general direction. The action caused her ring of plastic keys to move off the mat so Joseph picked them up and put them back. She watched him, head wobbling only a little, and reached out again.

"Going for the keys?" he said. "Didn't think we had to worry about that for another fifteen years." He grinned. "Maybe you're hoping they start your mommy's Corvette. That was her grandfather's car, you know. Your great-grandfather. Or maybe you're thinking about your daddy's Marquis. Has he showed you that yet?"

"Aah aah," Angie cooed, kicking even as she stretched one arm for the keys.

Joseph smiled. "I'm sure he has."

Her fingers reached the ring and she tapped them against the plastic a few times, cooing again. One of her leg kicks turned her a few degrees and she caught sight of herself in the plush cube that had a mirror as one side. Her eyes fixed on the reflection.

"Who's that looking back at you, huh?" Joseph said.

A smile sprung to her face. "Aaaaah."

"That's right, it's Angie," he said, smiling. "That's you."

She grunted, pushing on the mat and stretching forward as if trying to get closer to the face in the mirror. Losing her balance momentarily, she flopped down but pushed herself back up, unfazed.

"Attagirl. Don't give up," he said proudly. "You're getting so strong."

She bobbed a little in place and looked up to find his face again.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Not going anywhere. You've got me all day."

* * *

In the afternoon, after she'd napped and eaten again, Joseph sat with Angie in the rocking chair upstairs.

"You know, we had one of these when your mom was a baby," he said. "Didn't have quite as much history as this one." He paused thoughtfully. "Well, I take that back. It had a different kind of history. I don't know who first made it, but it became the base rocking chair, passing from family to family as needed. When I'd sit in it with your mother, I'd think of all the fathers and mothers who had used it, and I'd draw strength from knowing they'd made it work. Navy life with a family." He smiled down at Angie who was watching him with rapt attention. "And I'd draw strength from your mother, who'd look up at me just like you're doing. Watching me, _trusting_ me with her whole tiny self." He shook his head in wonder. "You look so much like her. It's incredible. I'm so fortunate to be able to experience this again. I missed so much with your mother …" he said quietly, his voice trailing off.

Angie shifted in his arms, reaching up toward him and bringing him back to the present. He smiled, gently taking her hand and letting her wrap her fingers around his.

"But don't think for a second I don't want you to be your own person," he said firmly. "I don't want you to just be a mini-Catherine. Like I didn't want Catherine to just be a mini-Elizabeth, your wonderful grandma," he added with a smile. "I do hope you have their intelligence and their kindness. Their dedication and their tenacity. Their strength. I can't wait to see how you're like the amazing women in our family, but I also can't wait to see how you're different. How you forge your own identity and become Angie. Our Angie."

She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "I'm glad we had this day together. In fact, I think we'll need to make this a little tradition, you and I. What do you say?"

Angie wiggled happily, cooing a long, "Ahh-aaah-aaa."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
